


Dreams

by waywardrose



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Family Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Flip watched you playing with your baby cousin. He didn’t know how old the little boy was. Somewhere around two? Eh, he didn’t know.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: D with Flip... probably about wanting a baby? 🥺
> 
> I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, this prompt killed me. I’m posting this from beyond the grave. You now have a late writer. This writer is no more.
> 
> **Dreams** \- _How do they picture their future with their s/o?_
> 
> Prompt from the [Fluff Alphabet](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet)

  * Flip watched you playing with your baby cousin. He didn’t know how old the little boy was. Somewhere around two? Eh, he didn’t know. The boy was cute as all get-out in corduroy overalls and a Super Grover t-shirt. He, well, _toddled_ after you, making grabby hands at you, until you picked him up.
  * There had been a tour of the yard, just you and the boy. You’d introduced him to the sour apple tree and the mantis that lived in the boxwood by the front door. The boy had been so happy with you, asking questions and being curious.
  * When it came time for dinner, the boy had insisted on sitting with you. His mother had apologized and tried to get him to leave you alone. However, you and him were perfectly content. You cut his hot dog into manageable pieces and made sure he had enough mustard.
  * Apparently, mustard was a newfangled substance. The boy made a surprised face at you when he took his first bite, and you made one back. Mustard—huge hit. It got in his hair and on your cheek, but neither of you noticed.
  * He tried not to stare across the picnic table and make you both self-conscious. You were incredible, but the boy was shy around strangers. At least, that’s what his mother said. Flip tried not to take it personally. It wasn’t like being rejected by a dog, but it still stung when the kid shied away from him.
  * Yeah, he tried not to stare, but you were _so_ damn good with the boy.
  * He wondered how you would be with your own. He wondered how he would be. He never considered himself paternal. His own father had been distant. Not a cruel man, but a man preoccupied with work most of the time.
  * He didn’t want to be that way. While his job sometimes kept him from home—from you—he had priorities. Or his priorities had changed. He loved being a detective. That would never change. But he didn’t want to stay at the station, drinking burnt coffee to keep awake at eleven PM.
  * He dreamed of coming home to you and your child. His child. The thought of hearing a kid being excited to see him, calling him Dad, and running for him made his heart skip a beat. As cheesy as that sounds.
  * The world was shitty with shitty people occupying it. That fact wouldn’t change, and he only made a tiny ding in it. Like trying to warm a cold swimming pool with a single bucket of hot water. He didn’t know how to make the world better. He didn’t have enough buckets.
  * Perhaps the only thing he could do was make your life better, safer. Actually be present, he silently added. If he did that, he could be a parent. He could tuck a kid into bed and read them a story. He’d learn to do the voices. He would really listen to them too, because he’d always felt… Brushed off? Not taken seriously? Something like that. It was a godawful way to feel.
  * He could see himself sitting at the kitchen table with you and your strong-willed kid. He didn’t know what a family could do together like that, but they’d be there. Maybe something for school. He wouldn’t be behind a newspaper all evening.
  * There would be midnight feedings and diaper changes in the beginning. You trusting him to do it all right. The both of you together, tag-teaming through life.
  * He watched you with that little boy and finally knew the future he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
